


Alexa

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanaryAZ, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara knew logically that Alexa wasn't competition. Of course there was nothing to be done for her curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexa

Alexa

xXx

She was pretty, long red hair, green eyes and freckles. Sara could see why Leonard picked her over all the other women in the company. She would have chosen her too. It amazed Sara how similar their tastes in women were. This was Alexa. The face behind the name of one of Leonard’s most trusted criminal instincts. 

“Hey blondie.” Mick’s voice startled her and she swiped the holo screen off, whirling around to face the large man. He squinted at her as he stood before her. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” she replied as nonchalant as she could manage. He obviously wasn’t buying it. 

“Uh huh.” he muttered under his breath crossing his arms and walking around her slowly. He came to stop on the opposite side of the table, neither of them breaking eye contact with the other. 

Like an old western draw Mick shot his hand out, making it before Sara could, switching the screen on and revealing her last search. Mick chuckled. “Really?” he grinned at her. 

“Don’t tell him.” she practically whined.

“You’re secret’s safe with me.” he told with a smirk which could only mean she would pay for his silence later. His expression grew thoughtful for a moment as he flicked the screen off. “You know she’s not a threat to you right? She was a mark, not a girlfriend.” 

“I know that...logically.” she muttered the last part and Mick snorted. 

“And did the Boss tell you anything about her?” 

“Not really, just that she was a part of a job that went south. But you know he named an instinct after her so...” 

Mick scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly. That job was by far the worst flop of our careers. And it was Len’s first loss. Until then every heist he’d ever planned went off without a hitch.” 

It all seemed to come together then. “So it’s not about her, so much as is it the job.”

“Exactly.” 

Sara sighed, looking down and picking at her nails. When she finally looked back up she found Mick grinning at her. “What?”

“You were jealous.” he teased gruffly. She rolled her eyes.

“No, I wasn’t… not really. I mean I can see why he chose her, you know… I’d do her.” she said the last bit under her breath but Mick heard her well enough. 

Mick smirked. “So you two have similar taste in women huh?” Sara shrugged but he was right. “What about men?”

Sara shot him a knowing smile “Them too.” 

“Damn, you two must be a hell of a good time.” 

Sara hummed smirking at him. “Well, you're more then welcome to find out.” She told him.

Mick outright laughed. “Nice of you to offer but I think it's best the boss and I keep our relationship professional.” 

“Mmm, too bad.” she replied looking him up and down. Mick shook his head smirking.  

“Look, I know you’ve been in serious relationships before, but Snart hasn’t. There’s been women but no one he wanted to stick around.”

“So what you’re saying is he’s got a bit of learning to do.” 

“So to speak. Just uh… give him a break maybe?”

“I understand.”

Mick nodded before pushing off of the table and heading for the door. “Hey Mick.” Sara’s voice stopped him, pulling his attention back to her. “Len’s lucky to have you, no matter what you think or what anyone says.” 

Mick hesitated for a moment before waving her off and walking away. 


End file.
